This relates generally to head-mounted devices, and, more particularly, to head-mounted devices with displays and image sensors.
Electronic devices often include displays and image sensors. Particularly when high-resolution images are being displayed for a viewer, it may be burdensome to display images at full resolution across an entire display. Foveation techniques involve displaying only critical portions of an image at full resolution and can help reduce the burdens on a display system. In some cases, images of the environment of the user may be displayed on the display. However, it may be burdensome to use the image sensor to obtain high-resolution images of the user's entire environment.